The greatest feeling
by Mrs. Loner
Summary: Rima is worried. His smile is wrong.   What is it?


**A/N **

**I'm trying to write something once again! I will try to follow advice I have gotten in the past few weeks when I showed my family my writing and users on the internet. If I didn't get reviews, I wouldn't have been able to write this!**

**I'm attempting to do a Rima x Nagihiko story, so I hope you enjoy!**

Numerous boys of Seiyo Academy couldn't look away as she walked by.

All the boys loved her; Rima Mashiro.

Her blonde, curly hair flowed as she walked. The copper eyes blinked slowly. Her uniform fit her perfectly, considering how small she is, which made the boys love her even more.

All the boys tried to get a smile out of her. She would either glare, or completely ignore them. Her smile was a bright as the sun. Rima's laugh was _magnificent_; it was like they entered a bright, new world.

Rima was the perfect girl for them.

The small petite sighed, glaring at all those boys as she pasted them.

All of her servants bored her. They would do anything for her. She wanted a boy who understands her; someone who would accept her.

She pictured the tall purple head in her mind.

At that moment, she was angry at herself for thinking of the cross dresser. There would be no way that she would like him. She would never think of being of being together with the lying, annoying, cross dresser.

Never.

She stopped. What appeared in front of her was Nagihiko Fusjiaki greeting her best friend Amu.

Her nonchalant glare turned into a jealous one. She hated the fact that Amus best friend was Nadeshiko Fujisaki, the former queen.

One thing - Nadeshiko was really Nagihiko.

A boy.

Rima had to get used to learning she was jealous of Amu and Nagihiko's relationship. Nadeshiko is gone. She always thought about that 'girl', not wanting to think about her anymore, once she figured out Nagihiko's secret.

Amu finally saw Rima, giving her a warm smile. Did Nagihiko receive that smile when he was Nadeshiko?

"Good Morning Rima," Amu grinned. Her 'cool & spicy' act finally went down when she started going out with Tadase more. They were the official couple in Seiyo Elementary. Everyone knew about them, even though they still gushed over Nagihiko and her being together. For some reason, Rima hated it.

"Good morning," each one Amu's charas smiled or waved. Amu had four of those little charas. Rima wouldn't be surprised if another one was born, perhaps it would be a cat.

Rima knew Amu had a small crush and that cat boy; she figured out when they were leaving from the Radio Tower, where they were fighting to save him. He had kissed Amu on the cheek, and went off. It seemed that Utau Hoshida and Tadase were shocked, while Nagihiko and I were smiling. I had no idea why I was smiling with that jerk. I must have given him a day off.

I sighed again, the thought fading away. She looked at the taller girl, a smile forming on her lips.

"Good Morning Amu," she said in her small voice.

Nagihiko smiled at her, but it was different. It was weaker.

"Good morning, Rima chan." Nagihiko grinning the same way as Amu did.

She would do the same thing as always, ignore him. Rima was probably seeing things.

The three were all together for awhile, talking about students, homework, all the normal things students talk about. Suddenly, a fresh batch of fangirls came running down both hallways, crowding Nagihiko and Amu, screaming and yelling, "You're _so_ cute together!" Amu was blushing as usual, Nagihiko smiling.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I pushed them all and made my way out. I walked away, Amu yelling my name for help. I felt a concerned stare, and I glanced back quickly. It was Nagihiko.

I looked back, my eyes widen. He… didn't look right to her? She began to grow worried. It was the first time she worried about him.

She was shaking her head. No. You can't worry about him. Stop thinking about it.

She entered her classroom silently, and sat down in her seat. Some of the boys started to crowd around her, and girls wearing head bands around their heads with the words, 'Go Amu!' They didn't like Rima at all.

Honestly, she didn't care what those girls thought about her. They didn't like Rima since the day she transferred here. Rima found those girls very annoying.

Amu finally entered the classroom, the girls cheering her name. She sat next to Rima.

"Rima …" Amu spoke, her smiling turning into a frown.

"Y-yeah?" Rima stumbled on her words, praying that Amu wouldn't mention Nagihiko.

"Don't you think Nagi is acting differently?" Amu paused. "He isn't acting like himself. He's been a little quiet lately …" Amu looked down on her desk.

Rima put her small hand on Amu's shoulder. She smiled.

"Don't worry. I bet its fine. It will okay." Rima reassured her friend. A light rose color spread on her cheeks. She hated worrying about him.

Amu gave back a smile. It was bright as hers has been described by her servants.

The teacher walked in, students rushing to their seats. He fell, like he always did. Students laughed, as he started picking up his books and papers. He continued to walk, beginning to teach.

Class finally ended. Students pushed and pulled desks next to each other to begin lunch.

Amu had gone to the Royal Garden. Rima was by herself.

She thought of eating her lunch near the sakura trees behind the school. It was quiet there. No one would ever be there, since she only knew about it.

She got out of her seat, her chara, KusuKusu, following behind her. She hadn't talked to her silly chara for the whole day, so Rima would have to make it up by giving KusuKusu part of her lunch.

As she arrived, she saw a figure sitting down in the grass, his back laying a one of the sakura trees.

It was Nagihiko.

He noticed the small petite. He waved.

"Hey!" He yelled, "How about we eat lunch together?" He asked Rima, seeing the red color arose on her cheeks.

She paniced, not knowing what to do. She forced herself to walk up to him. As she was getting closer, she turned to the opposite side of the tree. She slumped down beside the tree.

It was quiet for awhile. Rima couldn't stand it any longer.

"What's wrong with you?" She blurted out.

"Huh?" He turned to look at Rima.

"You've been acting weird lately. It's annoying." She stood up, heading towards him. She didn't sit down. She wanted an answer.

He looked surprised, but finally smiled weakly. He stood up, looking closely at Rima.

Suddenly, he embraced her tightly. He was blushing slightly, not moving.

Rima's eyes widened. "Hey ... what are you ..?-

"Sorry," Nagihiko said quietly. "Just a little longer. I'll let go."

Rima was blushing madly. What was happening right now? KusuKusu and Rhythm, Nagihikos chara, were just as surprised Rima was.

She struggled, trying to get the stupid cross dresser off of her, but gave up.

Rima had no other choice but to put her arms around him.

She was breathing from her mouth.

Nagihiko had placed her head on his chest, breathing against his jacket.

Rima looked up at him. She never thought in her whole life she would do this.

Rima Mashiro gave Nagihiko a smile.

"It's alright," she said, placing her hand on his arm. Her eyes were gleaming.

He was silent. She got out her chopsticks from her lunch box and put food on it. She shoved it in Nagihikos mouth.

"Now eat." She demanded.

They look at each other for a long time.

It was the greatest feeling for both of them.

They laughed.


End file.
